The New Cullen
by Breeza94
Summary: The story of Breaking Dawn told by Renesmee Cullen. From her birth through to the fight with the Volturi. The untold story of One of the Most Important Characters in this novel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The loud crack broke through my dreams. I was hurting her. I could feel her pain through her bone shattering screams. She was doing this for me; my mother was giving up her life for me. I was awoken by the lack of oxygen. I couldn't breathe and I would die. I knew it, I would die with her. I couldn't save her and she couldn't save me.

The muffled sound of screams from others filled my space. Then a stream of light shone through the darkness, I could see. The hole was getting bigger. I would be free, but at what cost. My mother's life was going to end because of me. Because of what I was and who I was.

I was suddenly pulled from my sanctuary. I was lifted through the hole into the bright light. Immediately I was wrapped in something cool and cosy. I looked up into the bright golden eyes of a man. He was tall and had hair that was brown but with highlights of different colours. "Renesmee" He whispered to someone behind me.

The man turned my head so I could see who he was talking to. She looked like she was in agony. I knew that she was my mother, the one I had hurt. She was alive, I wanted to do was be with her. "Renesmee?" she asked as if she were expecting someone else.

I looked at her curious to why my mother did not know who I was. But her face lit up and her hands gestured for me. "Let me... Give her to me" She said.

The man pressed me against her skin; she was not holding me but just feeling my warmth. She was so soft and her body was warm. My eyes were locked on hers. She was staring at me with a beautiful half smile on her face. "Renesmee," she whispered. "So... beautiful."

I immediately smiled. My cheeks felt hot, I was blushing. I leaned my head down against my mother's chest, leaning closer to her, trying to feel her warmth. Everything was perfect, she was going to live. I looked back up at her when she gasped in pain.

Cold, pale hands lifted me from her chest and whisked me away from her. The man had taken me from my mother. I was now in a new room with new people. He handed me to a beautiful blonde lady. "Rose, take her." He said and then he was gone.

I waited for him to come back but all I could hear were the twisted dying screams of my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

If you're reading this, Hi, I'm the Author Bree, quick note; this chapter doesn't really have any content that would be considered 'important' but it leads onto the next chapter, which should be uploaded soon.

* * *

Chapter 2

The beautiful blonde was pale and very strong. Her lips were a deep red and her eyes were the most beautiful golden colour, the exact same colour as the man who had taken me from my mother.

"Renesmee," she whispered to me, "I'm your Aunt Rosalie." She held me tight, like she wanted me for herself.

As I was looking at her stunningly beautiful face, she started to wipe my face and hair with a cloth of some sort. She sat down on the end of a beautiful white sofa, where everything I could ever need this second was lying. She put the cloth down and wrapped a blanket around me.

Then I smelt the bottle. It was the most beautiful smell and it was luring. I needed it, I craved it and finally I reached for it. Rosalie picked the bottle of red liquid up and instantaneously started feeding me. The taste was so good, it was mouth-watering. I had drunken this liquid before, but I did not remember how good it was.

When the bottle was finished, I felt empty. I wanted more; I craved it now more than ever. Rosalie or Rose as the man called her held me up to her shoulder. I looked over her shoulder to see a young man standing there. He looked nothing like Rosalie or the mysterious man or even my own mother. His skin was tan and his brown hair was short. I didn't know who he was but he didn't look very happy to see me.

Rose held me there, while I looked at the stranger. His facial expression changed to shock as he stared at me but I couldn't see why. Did he realise who I was or was there something behind me.

Rose breathed deeply and then turned around slowly. "I could smell you anywhere, dog," She said, "What do you want?"

The guy Rose referred to as dog walked slowly towards me. "Give her to me." He said as if it was an order rather than a suggestion.

"No" she said, "Edward gave her to me, she's mine." The man who had taken me from my mother entered the room.

"Rose give Renesmee to me!" The man said and she quickly obeyed him. Obviously he was the higher authority.

He looked at me with the same admiration as the 'dog'. "Edward," the 'dog' said, "I want to hold her."

"No Jacob, She is my daughter," Edward said, "I don't care that you've imprinted with her she is mine."

Edward was my father. I placed my hand softly on his cheek. He was trying to save my mother, that's why he left me. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide.

"Edward." Rose said, "What is it?"

"Get Carlisle!" Edward said in a soft but stern voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, um... again another short chapter but the next one should be up sometime today. Everything you read leads to something else.

* * *

Chapter 3

Another pale blonde entered the room except this time he was a man. But he was of equal beauty to that of Rosalie.

"Carlisle," My father, Edward said, "You have to see this."

He handed me to the man and said, "Do exactly what you did when you placed your hand on my cheek."

So I placed my hand on Carlisle's cheek and thought about my mother and my father. He had the same look as my father had had. Shock.

"Remarkable." He summed it up in one word.

"She's very talented, Father" Edward said looking back at the man.

"Just like my son." Carlisle was Edwards Father, so that means that we must be related, somehow. I stared into the all too familiar golden eyes, everyone except Jacob had the exact same colour. He smiled back at me before putting me in Edwards's arms.

"Alright." He answered to someone I hadn't heard. I looked up at him confused and in a way shocked. He looked down at me and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret, I can read minds." I smiled, that would have been impossible had I not been in a strange family. He kissed me on the forehead before handing me off to the boy they called Jacob.

Jacob held me tight, "Hey Renesmee," He said and then looked to Edward, "Bella picked a difficult name."

"She was never the one for normal." Edward said in a flat voice.

"Do you think she will mind if I give her a Nickname."

"It's your neck." My father replied.

"Nessie," Jacob looked at me, "What do you think?"

I placed my hand to his check. I'm sure he knew the answer when his eyes brightened. "I now know what all the fuss was about."

"Edward." Carlisle said in a stern voice, "We should tell her what she is."

"I will." Edward walked towards Jacob and gesturing for Jacob to give me to him. Jacob complied but not without hesitation. It seemed he didn't want to let me go.

"When the time is right," Edward said back to Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Just a note if it sounds a bit weird I wanted Nessie to know Jakes reaction towards Bella and also I kind of mashed 2 chapters into on because I thought they were a bit short. Enjoy and Review

* * *

Chapter 4

The next few days passed smoothly. Carlisle had started measuring me four times a day. Rosalie and Jacob, or Jake as I like to call him, were always with me. I never spent one moment on a couch or on the floor. I was always in someone's arms. My father, Edward called me the most spoilt half-vampire in history. He had finally told me what I was after I begged him to.

Rosalie and Jake could also never feed me fast enough. I ended up biting their fingers all the time. Edward was always away in the secret room. The one I wasn't allowed to enter. All I knew was that once people went in they would stay for hours, well what seemed like hours anyway.

To be perfectly honest, I hardly thought about going in there. Jake was always keeping me busy with new things. I had only been alive for three days and yet Carlisle thought I looked months old.

One beautiful morning we were sitting in the lounge room downstairs, when every single Vampire except Rosalie left the room. I looked up at Jake; he was confused to what was happening.

He picked me up off his knee and took me to the couch. He held me close to his warm chest as if he were protecting me from something. Rosalie stepped closer to him and said "Stay here, do not under any circumstances go upstairs."

"You're protecting me now." Jake said to her smugly.

"No, dog, I'm protecting Renesmee." She said and then she moved closer to the door.

I stayed with Jake as instructed. I could hear movement upstairs. Something big was happening. Jake tried to turn the volume up on the muted TV to distract me but I knew that he wanted to be upstairs more than I did. Rosalie sat down beside Jake and me. She sighed and whispered, "Here we go again."

"What is it now?" Jake sounded annoyed.

"Bella's awake," she said not sounding the slightest bit pleased, "It's just what we need another newborn."

"She's awake!" Jake practically screamed. He headed for the stairs with me in his arms.

"No!" Rose yelled at him, "Bella might hurt Nessie."

Jake turned around and slowly sat down again. Hours passed and nobody moved. Until finally Jake left after putting me in Rose's comfortable but cold arms.

Minutes passed and then Edward moved swiftly into the room followed by a mysterious woman. Jake blocked my view of her but it definitely was not Esme or Alice. I was sure it was my mother; I peered around Jake to see her. She looked different then I remember but somehow still the same.

I smiled at her. My mother was here. She took a step towards me and the entire room moved with her. Alice was the only one that had not moved.

"Oh, give her some credit," she chided them; "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

Alice was right. Bella took another step and said, "I'm okay." She patted Edwards hand on her arm. She hesitated and added "Keep close, though, just in case."

Jaspers eyes were tight, focused. I knew he was taking in Bella's emotional climate.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this." Edward said to my uncle's.

"Edward, the risk—," Jasper said.

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper – on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

I heard Carlisle suck in a shocked breathe. Esme's dace was suddenly full of concern. The room fell quiet after that.

"Edward!" Carlisle said at last. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose."

"Edward," Bella mumbled.

"He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella," Edward said. "I made a huge mistake. The fact that you are stronger than anyone I've ever known doesn't change that."

"Tasteful joke, Edward." Alice said.

"Wait, she didn't hunt the humans" Jasper gasped.

"She started to, she was entirely focused on the hunt—" Edward started to explain before Carlisle interjected.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything equal to her. She realised at once what was happening and then she held her breathe and ran away."

"Whoa," Emmett muttered. "Seriously?"

They kept debating my mother's vampirism till I fell asleep in Rosalie's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I will be uploading 1 chapter a day from now on until school starts again if it takes that long. If I do not post for a while sorry but I have either had writters block or I am overwelmed with school work or something else. Please enjoy this chapter its kinda my 2nd fav at the moment and remember Please Review. I want to know if I am doing something wrong or If I am doing something right. :) Leave your comments :)

Chapter 5

I woke up with a wail. Everyone was staring at me and everyone, except the one I wanted to, had a hand on me trying to soothe me. "What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jake screamed.

Jake reached for me. Rosalie surrendered me to him without a fight. "No, she's fine," Rosalie reassured Jake.

I went willingly to Jake but I pushed my hand against his cheek. I squirmed around to see Bella. I reached for her hoping she would pick me up.

"See?" Rosalie told him. "She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" My mother whispered.

I stared impatiently at her, waiting for her to take me into her arms. Edward rushed to her side. He put his hands lightly on her arms and urged her towards me.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days" He told Bella.

She was only feet away from me now. I could smell her beautiful fragrance. Why was she so afraid? Was I really the monster that tried to kill her? Jake started to tremble as she took another step. He was nervous; I had never seen him on edge before.

"Jake – I'm fine," Bella told him. But he didn't stop shaking. I was in his arms and he was shaking like a cow at a slaughter house.

My mother kept on walking, slowly but still making her way to where I was. I reached for her again but this time I whimpered. Why didn't she want me? I squeezed my hands into fists again and again. Trying to make her come pick me up and hold me in her arms.

Jacob pushed his arms out so that Bella could cradle me. But once in her arms, Jake didn't let go. He shuddered a little when his skin touched Bella's. I looked up at her and smiled again. Then I reached for her face.

I remembered the last time I saw her. The beautiful face. Her beautiful eyes and her stunning hair. I looked up to see if it had worked. As if I needed to check. She hadn't moved. Her eyes were wide open and she hadn't moved.

I dropped my hand from her cheek. Had I done something wrong? I smiled up at her but she didn't look at me.

"What...was...that?" She managed to choke out after minutes of waiting for her to speak.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked curiously, leaning around Jacob, who seemed very much in the way and out of the place at the moment. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" Bella whispered.

"I told you it was hard to explain," Edward murmured in my ear. "But effective as means of communications go."

"What is it?" Jacob asked curiously. Taking a singular step towards me, protectively of course.

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible." Bella had seen what I wanted her to see.

"It was the only memory she had of you," Edward explained to Bella. It was obvious that he had been listening and watching what I was showing her while I thought of it. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?" Bella was concerned I could see it in her eyes but it didn't bother me because I guessed that this might happen. But I never would have guessed that she would live to see it. I was killing her. But Edward must have saved her.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" Edward asked, rhetorically of course. "She's gifted."

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle added "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can." This time he was talking to Edward, I was ninety-nine percent sure.

Bella looked down at me and whispered, "I remember you, too." She leaned in towards me and kissed my forehead. Wow. Bella smelt wonderful. She smiled at me not pulling away from her proximity.

"She's fine," Alice murmured, most likely to Jasper. They were hovering over her. Not trusting her, like she was about to hurt me.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jake asked, he sounded stressed. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

Jake was pushing Bella's buttons. "What is your problem, Jacob?" She demanded. Jake stepped closer trying to take me away from her. He was so close I could feel his heartbeat.

Edward hissed at him. "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you, dog," Rosalie promised. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

I stared at Jacob. His eyes were locked on mine. He even had this half-angry expression. And with everyone pressed together, he had to be touching at least six different vampires, but he didn't even seem to move.

"No!" Bella gasped.

Jasper's teeth came together and Edward's arms locked around my Mother. Jake took me from her arms in the same second.

Then she snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rose," Bella said through her teeth, "Take Renesmee."

Rosalie held her arms out and Jake handed me off to her. Rosalie backed away from Bella; Jacob followed her trying to protect me.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." Edward didn't move, he maintained his stance constricting her movement. "Go stand in front of Renesmee," Bella suggested. He deliberated and then let her go.

Walking immediately to me. Bella leaned into a crouch and took two steps forward, toward Jake. "You didn't," she snarled at him.

Jake backed away, "You know it's not something I can control."

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!" She yelled at him.

He backed out the front door, Bella followed, stalking him. Everyone followed her. Our entire family was already outside. Rosalie stood with me in the door way. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!" He said backing down the stairs.

"I've held her all of one time and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine!" What where they talking about. Jake didn't own or have a 'moronic wolfy claim' over anyone?

"I can share," he said pleadingly as he retreated to the lawn.

"Pay up," I heard Emmett say.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?" Bella screamed at Jake. Wait. They were talking about me. Jacob has a claim to me. Since when.

"It was involuntary!" He insisted, backing into the trees. Then he wasn't alone. The two wolves where there. Edward's favourite, Seth and the girl werewolf. I always forgot her name.

"Bella would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jake begged. "Leah, back off?" he added. Leah must have been the girl werewolf.

"Why should I listen?" Bella hissed.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said that we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So... now we are. It's what you wanted." Jake explained to her.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law!" she screeched.

"No!" Jacob was insisting at the same time. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" Bella yelled at him.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy – is that so bad? So different from what you want?" He shouted right back at her.

"You're going to stay away from her," she hissed at Jake.

"I can't do that!"

"Try. Starting now." She said through her teeth.

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be away from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?"

Jake was trying to get her to understand but Bella didn't want to listen. "That was her," He said, "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

"Run away while you still can," she threatened.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie like me, too," he insisted.

She froze. "What...did you call her?"

Jacob took a step back, "Well," he mumbled, "That name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and –,"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" She screeched.

And then she lunged for his throat. I buried my face into Rose's chest. "Get her out of here." Carlisle said to her moving towards the place where Bella was standing. Rosalie moved out of the doorway and upstairs until I could no longer see what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**_To all readers/subscribers, Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I accidently cracked my computer screen and it took a while to fix. So again sorry, but I hope you enjoy this one. From Bri_**

Chapter 7

Jake pulled me from Rosalie's arms. He had not been hurt in the conflict with my mother. Instead Edward's favourite werewolf, Seth had gotten hurt.

Nobody had told me the specifics of Seth's accident but I had guessed they didn't want me to know what really went on. Jakes had only told me that Seth had gotten in the way of Bella's fury.

Jake held me tightly. The conversation that had almost killed Jake floated through my mind. Was the reason he was always by my side was because I was his.

Jake looked down at the cheap watch he was wearing. Alice was really happy that I had better taste then my mother and I was only a few days old.

"It's six Nessie, better get you inside." Jake whispered into my hair.

He turned for the door. Slowly walking across the semi-green grass that no one had touched in ages and now it was half green and half yellow.

Jake opened the large glass door. It would have been heavy had Jake not had the muscles of a fitness freak. The open passage way was lined with the paintings of old, as well as some of Jake's gifts (toys).

Edward, Bella and Carlisle were waiting in the library for us. Of course Carlisle had his nifty measuring tape. I lived to be measured four times a day by him. Not.

"Must be six," Edward said.

"So?" Bella asked her eyes locked on Rosalie who had walked in after Jake.

"Time to measure Ness-er, Renesmee," Carlisle explained.

"Oh, you do this every day?" Bella asked.

"Four times a day," Carlisle corrected motioning for the other toward the living room and the couch. 'Welcome to my life' I wanted to say but instead I sighed.

It took ten minutes to measure me but it seemed like longer. Finally when Carlisle was finally done I was handed back into my mother's arms. I pushed my hand against her cheek.

I was hungry. I started to remember the first time I drank the delicious red liquid known as blood. Then the room exploded with movement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was pulled out of her arms and into Edwards quicker that a flash of lightning. Jasper had pinned Bella's arms against her back.

"What did I do?" Bella said.

"But..." Edward muttered, "She was remembering being thirsty." Edward looked down at me with compassionate eyes. "She was remembering the taste of human blood."

Jaspers arms stiffened and tightened around Bella's. She ignored him and continued, "What is the problem, Edward?"

Edward laughed at Bella. "Nothing, it seems, I overreacted. Jazz let Bella go."

Jaspers binding hands disappeared. Bella instantaneously reached for me. Edward complied and handed me to her without hesitation.

"I can't understand," Jasper said. "I can't bear this."

Jasper took off out the back door. The female werewolf, Leah moved to give him some space. Jazz paced to the river and then launched himself over it in one bound.

I looked up at Bella. She looked unhappy. Maybe I should make the 'connection' as Edward likes to call my gift. I pushed my hand against her skin. I was thinking about the first time I saw her. But what was wrong with Jasper.

"He'll be back," Edward answered me. "He just needs a moment to readjust his perspective on life."

"Is he mad at me?" Bella asked quietly.

"No, why would he be?"Edwards's eyes widened whilst he was speaking.

"What's the matter with him then?"

"He's upset with himself, not you Bella. He's worried about..." Edward thought for a second, "Self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."

"How so?" Carlisle asked turning his attention to Edward.

"He's wondering If the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've always thought or if with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella. Even now – perhaps he only has such difficulty because he believes it is natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations. You're making him question a lot of deep-rooted assumptions, Bella."

"I am?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, unfortunately he thinks that everything he has done, the people he killed he could have been able to stop at anytime. Just like you."

I was so tired and hungry but I just wanted to sleep. I nestled my head closer to Bella. I closed my small eyes and was overcome by darkness.


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey guys, I am so sorry for not posting for a while but I should have another post up by later tonight or tomorrow. Again really sorry. I have had exams and assignments for school and now I can post again because I am on holidays. Thank you for everyone who has stuck by this story and kept reading and commenting and thanks to the people who have added this story to their favourites, you don't know how happy I am when I find out that people actually like reading my stories . So anyway stay tuned because I have figured out what I am going to do next

From Bree


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was woken up by the cold touch of Alice. She was changing me yet again. What would I be wearing now? Alice was clearly excited with what she was changing me into but I definitely wasn't. She had always hated my mother's sense of style and she _always_ reminded me that I would love fashion just like her. But of course I did not like being dressed in cutesy little outfits by a maniac who can see the future.

"Nessie." Alice called my name realising that I was beginning to wake from my dreaming slumber.

"Come on, Nessie, Its Bella's Birthday today." Alice was constant even when I wanted to sleep.

She picked me up despite my obvious protest of doing nothing. She was carrying me down the stairs when I saw everyone in our family except Bella and Edward standing around a table.

"Alright people, Rosalie take Nessie, Everyone take your places and someone give me the present."

I was immediately handed to Rosalie and everyone seemed to start moving as a clump as soon as Alice was given a key with a bright pink ribbon on it. Alice had been in the room for about three seconds and she had already taken control, it was amazing what someone so much shorter than the others could whip them all into shape in an instant.

Alice burst through the doors ahead of us.

"Happy Birthday!" she squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's not my birthday, no one starts counting till the year mark not on the actual day of birth."

"We are not celebrating you vampire birthday, Bella." Alice said smugly.

"Then what are you..." Bella trailed off, "No, that's not fair. This doesn't count I am eighteen forever. I stopped aging when Edward turned me."

"Whatever, happy nineteenth birthday, Bella."

"No, I won't accept this. I won't celebrate my past birthday, only my new birthday September tenth."

"Well I guess we will have to give these presents to someone else." Alice said waiting for Bella to burst and ask for the presents.

"That's fine with me." Bella was pleased with herself, Alice wanted her to crack but Bella was not that easy.

Rosalie handed me to Bella; she probably thought I could help this situation. I raised my hand to Bella's face and began to think about all the effort Alice and the rest of my family had put into this special gift for her. Bella's face immediately felt guilty, you could see it written all over her face.

"Alright Alice, happy nineteenth birthday to me."

Alice handed Bella the Key.

"Wow, Thanks." Bella said not thinking what the key could possibly mean.

"I'm not just giving you a key Bella; it opens something that I am about to show you, follow me."

Alice walked out the front door, Bella quickly handed me off to Rosalie before she followed Edward and Alice out the door.

"Well, she seemed happy." Esme said.

"Are you serious? Esme she hated it."

"Well let's just settle down, she might love it if we wait for her to actually to see it."

Everyone set down in the lounge room simultaneously. I kept thinking about what just happened but something just kept popping into my head, Where was Jake?


	11. Chapter 10

_Quick shout out to BlackandTainted, thanks Stephy for all your support__ and also thank you again for the people leaving reviews I can't believe so many people like my writing :D thanks guys. Bree._

**Chapter 10**

My eyes slowly woke from yet another slumber. I wish I was like the rest of my family, they didn't sleep, eat, they were really strong and then there is me, I sleep all the time, I have to eat every five minutes, I am weak, I keep growing at an alarming rate, why am I so different? They don't eat human food because apparently they drink animal blood all the time, the delicious sweet smelling liquid that makes me feel strong and powerful. I wish I was more like them.

I believe that they adore me for my difference from them, but I also think that they want me to be like them, Alice tries to make up for it by giving me nice clothes, ugh, Rosalie never lets me out of her site, everyone gives me more attention because I'm unique. I just wish I was normal.

"Nessie, guess who brought you a new toy." Jake was back, he was like the light to this never ending darkness, he liked me just the way I was, or I think he does anyway, he doesn't act different around me, he treats me just like he treats his friends. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes; his eyes were the only colour, other than mine, that were different to my entire family.

I like it when Jake brought me stuff, my mother however would not be pleased, but thankfully she was nowhere in sight. Jake handed me the new bear, it was so cuddly and soft, I loved it automatically. I placed my hand on his face and said 'Thank you.' Through my gift of course as I had not started to speak out loud yet.

"You are always welcome, Nessie." Jake turned to Rosalie, "Where's Bella?"

"She should be back soon; we gave her a birthday present while you were out."

Jake immediately stiffened his relaxed posture, "Is Nessie moving in with them." Jake picked me up making sure that I was holding the new bear in my arms.

"Of course she is, dog, that is what you would expect, they are her parents after all." Rosalie was clearly not in a good mood today. Her words were not necessarily mean, except when she called him a dog but the tone of her voice said everything. Rose was clearly not happy that Jake had returned.

"Renesmee," Bella was calling my name, she was back from wherever it is she had gone to. Jake turned around so that I could see her. Bella walked through the door, Edward was walking behind her, slowly but Bella was running yet again. She ran towards Jake and picked me up.

"How long has she been up?" Bella asked Rosalie, while playing with my hair. Bella turned around to face Rose expecting an answer.

"Ever since the dog arrived, she seems to wake up whenever he is around." Bella snapped her head around to look at Jake; she still believed that he had done something to me. Like he had hurt me or was going to hurt me.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey I just wanted to say sorry for not uploading for ages I have been so busy with school (assignments and exams) but I am on holidays now so I can right some more. I also just wanted to add that all you people who are reading my story and reviewing it, Thank you, you make it so much easier to right, also if you think i'm rushing through the book its because i was gonna start a sequel to this which is when Renesmee is 3 but looks 16ish and she stops growing and turns into a vampire and how she deals with Jacob and what will it mean to be imprinted when she is older. So stay tuned. Thanks again and R&R._

**Chapter 11**

Bella glared at Jake before she turned to walk out the door, with me in her arms. "I've got a surprise for you." She said looking into my eyes.

I pressed my hand to her face, "What is it? What is it?" I said.

"You'll just have to wait." Bella was running now, the trees around me began to blur into nothing. The beautiful scenery just blurred together all the colours mixing like a bad painting. I saw my father, Edward, running alongside us he was quicker than my mother, and it was clear as he tried to keep a steady pace so that they could run together.

I closed my eyes wanting the surprise to be an actual surprise. I could feel that they had stopped running. My surprise was nearby.

"Welcome home." Bella pointed to the tiny stone cottage. It was beautiful. But I was still confused so I pressed my and against Bella's check and said, "I thought we lived with Grandma and Grandpa, how can this be our home?"

"Grandma and Grandpa gave us this beautiful cottage, so that we could be our own family, so that we could spend more time with you." My father said answering my question before Bella had a chance.

I knew he was reading my mind, and it wasn't fair why I couldn't have that gift. I have to touch someone for them to listen to my thoughts, I wanted to know what it would be like to hear others thoughts. It seemed so much cooler.

"You are unique, and special." Edward said looking at me with compassionate eyes.

"Edward, we have to show our daughter to her room, Alice might actually storm down here any minute if we keep stalling." Bella said quietly.

We opened the large arched wooden door, and I took in the beauty of the fairytale like cottage. We walked through the house. "Renesmee this will be your room." Bella said pointing toward the room with a large pale door. Edward opened it and I was awestruck, it was a large sized room with a very large wardrobe. I knew Alice had put the wardrobe in.

"You're furniture will arrive tomorrow, and then you can move in with us." Bella whispered into my hair. I loved it and she knew I did.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My furniture arrived the next day and the days slowly passed I began to speak when I was exactly one week old but of course this terrified my Mother. The first word I spoke was Momma, most Moms would be proud but for some reason I could see she was afraid. I continued to speak and eventually started walking. Carlisle told me it was because I was special and I would be an adult in no time at all. The first day I went hunting with Jake was fun but dangerous.

We ran out into the clearing, looking for something to hunt. Jake and I stood side by side, he was my wolf. We picked to hunt a small group of deer. I ran forward at full speed leaving Jake behind. I had picked my prey, the large stag would be mine. Jake ran behind me obviously he had choose his too. I attacked the stag and slowly cracked its neck with my foot. Jake looked at me and I saw his choice, "Mine is bigger." I said to him.

Bella cam through the bushes and pulled out her cell phone, "I need you, Bring Carlisle."

"We'll be there soon." I heard my father say on the other end.

Within a few minutes he was with us. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Irina saw Jacob and Renesmee, she got upset and ran off, You and Carlisle have to go after her, and calm her down, please." Bella said quietly.

"We'll have to hurry, Edward." Carlisle said as they took off. Bella grabbed my arm and said "We have to go home, now."

"But I'm hungry, I haven't eaten much." I said.

"We'll hunt later."

Jacob ran with Bella and I followed behind. We reached the house in a matter of minutes. And Bella ran straight upstairs to Alice.

Rosalie came out with a blood pack for me, "Here you are Nessie" she said handing it to me "Bella told me you were hungry."

Rosalie walked me inside and she and I sat down in the kitchen while she made some toast for me and Jake.


End file.
